legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Project Null-Hunter
Project Null-Hunter was an Alliance Research and Development projected lead by Dr Walex Blissex to design a counter measure for the Imperial Dark Troopers, based on the Phase II model of Darktrooper, the project was given the go ahead by Alliance Command, after the events on Drall unfolded, the only model to date is Raedan Kitani, due to the extremely high costs of building just one unit in this line, it means that it is a technology that wont be making it's way into general Alliance use. History The project was officially started in the third quarter of 5 ABY, with the Alliance General Council giving the go ahead for Dr Walex Blissex to take on the task of coming up with a suitable counter measure to the Dark Trooper, using the Dark Trooper technology as the basis acquired by Stargazer's Commandos along with Kyle Katarn, Blissex along with his team began the process of reverse engineering a counter measure from the technology. After several weeks, the first Null-Hunter unit was up and running and going through first stage tests aboard the space-station Hospital, it soon became apparent that due to the cost of making one of these units was so high, that the technology wasn't feasible as a general means to counter the Dark Trooper threat. However the Project was still kept open with the one operating unit being reassigned to active duty, Blissex's team were able to then begin collecting data on the unit with it's first real test being in the Battle of New Plympto, first signs were apparent that the units were capable of working however as they grew used to the concept of being pain free they began to get reckless with Private Raedan Kitani managing to damage his exoskeleton more than five times within the first two months. With the project continueing to move forward they then began the task of reverse engineering schematics for new parts needed to replace damaged parts in the current unit along with making minor tweaks to the nanites programming. During the period that Stargazer's Commandos had come under attack on Tatooine, Unit Kitani was temporarily disconnected from the project to prevent the Empire discovering the signals broadcast by the suit. The Team The team are based aboard the Alliance fleet on the Medical frigate the Redemption Research and Development Team *Dr Walex Blissex - Head of the Project ** Dr Cedlena Nayvold - Medical Expert ** Ranica Qualdres - Engineer ** Alron Tryray - Engineer ** Dr Rynia Nextrayn - Surgeon ** Dr Ellena Tarturus - Surgeon ** Dr Ardke Ocken - Cybernetics Expert ** Akacen Oant - Technitian incharge of monitoring the Units in the field ** Dr Jaia Trycken - Pyschologist Units * Operative Raedan Kitani - First Null-Hunter unit Technology Involved The Modified NullHunter-Series ExoNanoSkeleton vers1.1 Reverse engineered from a Phase II Darktrooper acquired by Stargazer's Commandos, the unit was stripped of all its external armour and most of its systems that were eventually replaced with superior BinVex models, the limbs of the original unit were still intact which allowed for the units to have the strength and agility of Wookie however due to the lack of the systems armour it opened them up to same weaknesses of a normal droid, minimal armour however was left in the chest area to protect the systems organs and the power supply. With the new BinVex systems added to the exoskeleton a much greater concentration of Nanites were incorporated to make up a circulatory system. Directly below the Power supply a small smuggling compartment was built into the suit. After the intial suit was finished, the team then set about making it more life like by adding formed metal to reform the lost muscle structure before the unit is then covered with a layer of Synthflesh to make it look lifelike. The Null-Hunter-Series Cardiovascular System The Null-Hunter-Series Cardiovascular System is the series of cybernetic parts that formed the core of the life support system for the Null-Hunter Exoskeleton. The System completly replicates the processes the living organs did, if not slightly more better, as well as the basic functions, the system also makes the unit immune to all air born diseases and chemicals unless they affect the air ways leading to the system, by working with the nanites present in the units body they are capable of destroying them before they reach his blood stream. The system draws power from the NullHunter-Series Deuterium Power Cell. The NullHunter-Series Renal System The NullHunter-Series Renal system was inserted into the Null-Hunters Exo Skeleton, The Renal system was a complex series of cybernetic parts took the bodies waste products and the Nutritional Pills that unit had to be supplimented with instead of food and converted them into the building blocks that the Nanites needed to keep the units body going and to repair any damage and ultimatly to provide building blocks for the Nanites to reproduce themselves. The NullHunter-Series Renal System also increases resistant to disease and if disabled allows his body's biproducts to build up in the system eventually poisoning the unit. The Renal system also draws power from the NullHunter-Series Deuterium Power Cell. The Null-Hunter-Series Deuterium Power Cell The NullHunter-Series Deuterium Power Cell was insterted in Exoskeleton of the Null-Hunter Unit, linked to all of the Cybernetic systems it is the most vital piece of the unit. The Deuterium Power Cell has a battery life of around six hours due to the power each of the organs needed to keep the unit alive, the charging port for the battery is accessible via the units abdomen and requires the unit to charge at least four times a day, if the unit fails to charge it's battery, it's organs will shut down and will end in the death of the unit. The Null-Hunter Series Cranial Pathway Although not a very large part of the unit, it is however one of the most important pieces of equipment for the unit to work. While the unit is being attached to the head of the unit, the subject must undergo a series of operations on the brain that alters several neural pathways to remove feelings of: *Hunger *Thirst *Pain also during that time a set of circuits are connected to the optic nerves that provide the unit with a form of Heads up display that shows: *Battery life remaining *Status of the suit *External Temperature *Internal Temperature *Whether the nanites are broadcasting or not Spinal-Adaption Interface Tool The Spinal-Adaption Interface Tool is an optional extra in the Null-Hunter Unit, depending on the units skills if they were a more intelligence minded individual they would recive this upgrade however if they were not they didn't. This Interface tool was an upgraded version of the BinVex model, now built fully into the exoskeleton, it was upgraded so instead of it having to be pulled and pushed manually it could be controlled via the exoskeleton like an extra limb, along with additional parts there was a small amount of data storage built into the skeleton. The Pros and Cons of the Exoskeleton Pros *Increased strength and Endurance *Immune to most diseases *Immune to all air born gas attacks unless effects take place before they reach the lungs *More damage resistant to practically no fleshy tissue/armoured body parts *Immune to pain *Able to smuggle electronic devices on him Cons * Completly Weak to Ion Blasts/Proton Weapons and Electromagnetic waves * Immunity to Pain is known to make the unit cocky in risky situations * Due to the nature of technology the Units are not permitted to do missions on their own unless given special permission * Unit must charge once every six hours * Risk of Psycological rejection of the unit, leading to depression. * Unit is unable to swim due to the extra weight from the exoskeleton. * The Unit is unable to be sheilded from metal detectors. * Risk to the Unit of loss of humanity. * Extreme temperatures are known to cause damage to units circuits. * Unit is reliant on being near a power source. * Units are suceptible to network viruses * Units suffer in situations that require infiltration due to the sounds the exoskeleton makes Developments Since the first unit of the Null-Hunter series was produced the Research and Development team have sucessfully managed to reverse engineer several of the key components from the Darktroopers recovered by Kyle Katarn allowing for proper maintanance to now be carried out on the units and repairs to be made. Ethics Along with the financial burden of the project, the Alliance's own ethics prevents many units being developed, as they will not willingly test on people. Raedan Kitani was a special case as he was already dying of an accelerated form of Knowtts disease. Foot Note This is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. In the RSNverse, the history may run a different course to that of canon or the EU. Category:Technology Category:Weapons